


Pleasures In The Dark

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF, Steve Diggle - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Feathers & Featherplay, Foreplay, M/M, Nipple Licking, PWP, Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Pete has taken a side job to make some extra cash when the band is not performing. When he comes home from work, he flips on the light, only to find the lightbulb burned out, or so he thinks. Immediately, he is greeted by Steve blindfolding him. He'd been waiting for Pete to get home so he could surprise him with some sexy fun that has a blindfold, peacock feather, and lot's of touching involved. It all ends with Steve ejaculating all over Pete's chest!





	Pleasures In The Dark

Pete had just gotten back from a side job he had been doing to make a little extra cash between gigs. He yawned as he opened the front door, and flipped the light switch. Unfortunately, flipping it back and forth, the light didn't come on. He assumed the lightbulb had burned out, and walked in carefully so as not to bump into anything. When he'd reached the rug, he felt a blindfold get tied around his eyes, and a kiss on the back of his neck. He gasped at the feeling of the stranger's lips, and whispered, "Steve, is that you?"

"Shh.." was the reply, with a calloused finger to his lips. Pete wasn't sure what was going on, but so far things were interesting.

Steve took Pete by the hand, and led him into the bedroom where he lay him out on the bed. Silently, he undressed Pete, and Pete just lay on the bed and let it happen. He was filled with anticipation, and being undressed felt very sexy.

After his clothes were removed, he felt a soft tickle on his chest. It moved down, and Pete was able to touch it. It was a peacock feather and it's touch was giving him goose flesh.

"Steven." Pete whispered, sensually. "I've never seen this side of you." There was no reply from his friend, just hands gliding up his chest, and warm lips kissing and sucking his nipples.

Pete gave a small cry, and squirmed, as Steve worshiped his body with his hands and mouth. In leaning over, Pete could feel that Steve was naked as well, his hard cock brushing against his own, making Pete shiver in delight. 

Steve laced his fingers in Pete's, and then pinned him to the bed as he kissed him passionately. All Pete could do was feel, and that was Steve's intention. Steve then kissed Pete's neck, and nipped at his throat. Pete began to beg, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Down down, Steve went, pinching Pete's nipples as he kissed his friend's belly.

Pete quivered as Steve tongued his belly button, the downy hair that he had down there, tickling Steve's chin. He was so close, the stickiness of precome now on his belly, Steve happily licking that, too.

He kissed all around Pete's cock, but didn't touch the actual twitching member. Steve whined and begged for more, telling him this was torture. Steve only smiled, as this was just what he had planned. 

Finally, he did take Pete's cock and licked the slit in the tip, then blew his warm breath, which cooled, leaving Pete even more sensitive.

Slowly, Steve took Pete in his mouth, and put in a few fingers inside him, his other hand holding the base. 

"Yes, oh god, Steven..don't stop...please!" Pete begged, his body feeling as if it were wired with electricity.

Steve took the hand off of the base of Pete's cock once he'd swallowed him, and began to stroke himself. It was delicious agony doing this for Pete, and now he was ready for the friction of his hand and release.

With Steve humming, Pete gripped the sheets, all of this teasing making it so that he wouldn't last long. Gasping he felt as if a spring was uncoiling, and with a few more bobs of Steve's head, he cried out, and emptied spurts of hot come into his friend's mouth, which he gladly swallowed. 

Steve popped off of Pete's cock and licked his lips. His orgasm was rising and as he climaxed he ejaculated all over Pete's exposed flesh with a gasp. Pete could feel it, but with the blindfold he could not see his friend's magnificent comeshot.

Pete pulled the blindfold off and in the darkened room, he saw Steve's come glistening in the moonlight on his chest. Steve smiled, and kissed Pete sweetly.

"I wanted to try something..well..different. I hope you liked it." 

"I loved it, did you come up with the idea by yourself?" Pete asked. 

"Only the lights and the blindfold, the rest I just did by doing what I felt was right. Oh, and I had the feather, too." Steve explained.

"After working, this was just what I needed, I'm glad I decided to give you a key." Pete got up on his elbows and asked Steve to sit down. "A nice shower and some dinner together would make this perfect." Pete added.

"Then, let's make it perfect, Pete."


End file.
